


Statue

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only thing that Cersei needs is for Jaime to do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue

Cersei grimaced. Wriggling and shoving, she worked her way out from under the sweaty body of the man she had the misfortune to marry. She wasn’t gentle when she shoved. Once she was stood over him, the temptation to lift her foot and give him a sharp kick was almost too great to resist, so she didn’t. She thumped the toe of her shoe into his ungainly, defenceless buttock a couple of times. He didn’t stir.

It didn’t make her feel better. He didn’t feel it and wouldn’t remember it. How could it be a salve for everything he was and everything he did?

She arranged the way her dress sat upon her shoulders and opened the door. It was Jaime there tonight. She knew it would be. She had the schedule of his nights on duty branded in her mind in words of fire. It was something to hold on to on the nights when Robert was not so drunk that he fell asleep scrabbling at her dress.

She beckoned him inside.

"Do you always just stand there, listening?" she asked tartly.

"I would have killed him for you a long time ago, if you’d let me," Jaime retorted.

Cersei sighed. An ongoing argument. But another king’s blood on his sword would not help them, and she was still Queen.

"Do you stand and watch when he’s with his whores?"

"Cersei…"

"Do you just stand like a statue and watch while he fucks any girl that takes his fancy? While he dishonours me?"

He gripped her arms tight, too tight. “I would kill them all for you, but why goad me like this? The only thing that stays my hand is you.”

"And what do you think of, while he’s grunting away?" Her hand crept up to his neck, stroking gently. How to begin to explain that she was as frustrated by inaction as he was? And that he was the only safe place to vent that frustration. She couldn’t trust anyone else. But there was something else in this that mattered.

"You."

"Yes," she breathed back.

He leaned in to kiss her but she twisted away.

"No. You’re Kingsguard. Do what Kingsguard do best. Stand and watch.”

Jaime did as he was bid, though not before stealing a quick glance at Robert. Even dawn, when it came, would not wake him.

“You could be my squire. You know these buckles just as well.”

Cersei let the armour fall, ignoring the clank and kicking it to one side with her foot. “I prefer to remain Queen. And be quiet.”

He did as he was told, which made her smile, made her feel safe. He didn’t move even as she hitched her skirt up and hooked one leg up and around him. His breathing changed, his eyes darkened but those were pleasing to her. If he didn’t want her, it would have been no fun.

She ground her hips into him, rubbing against the half hard cock she could feel beneath the leather. She kept pace with nothing except her own desire and pleased no one but herself, though Jaime’s breath fell hotly into her hair and there was the occasional unconscious jerk of his body so she didn’t think she was the only one enjoying herself.

The rhythm Cersei found was slow but exactly what she needed. She ignored Jaime’s hands, fists clenched at his sides, shaking with all the effort of inaction. Control she needed, but it was more than that. She owned Jaime, but in that owning of him, in opening herself up to that, he owned her right back. She thought that perhaps he understood that where Robert never could.

The hand that kept her skirt out of the way clenched tight in the silk, her palm moist with sweat. The fingers of her other hand dug sharply into Jaime’s shoulder, her nails scoring like a cat as she lost herself. All that mattered was the rhythm, the beat of her own heart in her ears and the two of them. Would that the whole world could just be the two of them.

Jaime’s control finally slipped and he gripped her hip in frustration. She ignored the slip - it didn’t matter now. She shook as she came, leaning into him and panting - part relief, part exhaustion. He didn’t let her go, but pulled her harder against his body. His breath fell against her ear. The words were a growl when they came.

“I really need to fuck you.”

“I need a moment.” Not a delay, a distraction as it might have been with Robert. This was the truth - she needed a minute to collect herself, to recover her strength and her wits.

And he waited, patiently, though she was sure he felt like his body was on fire. That’s how she felt when she was sat on the dais, when their eyes met and she could do nothing but nod and smile while her blood boiled in her veins.

Jaime waited, where Robert, given those same words from her lips, never had. He couldn’t understand the concept of biding your time, of waiting out the distasteful. It would be the death of him.


End file.
